


Dinner Invitation

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibal Moira, Cannibalism, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Vegetarian Angela, no gory stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: "Professor O'Deorain from the veterinary department was famous for throwing her exclusive dinner parties. Intellectuals and academics from all over the world traveled to the city just to attend this event. And only those who had one of the famous purple envelopes, like the ones Olivia was holding right now, could participate."orOur hard working Angela (vegetarian) falls in love with Moira, the cannibal.





	Dinner Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
I'm finally back with a new story I've wanted to try. The past few months were extremely busy and work ist still very tiring, but I wanted to write some Moicy stuff.  
At first I wasn't quite sure to transform this idea into a fic, because I was afraid it could be weird (or people would hate it). BUT my best friend encouraged me to do it.  
I really loved the Hannibal TV-show and I kinda wanted to write my own version of a cannibal story. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! ;D

As she stared heavy-eyed at the wooden surface of the door, waiting for the desired clicking sound, Angela felt how her level of tiredness reached a point where she was starting to get extremely impatient. Because she knew that this was the last barrier that seperated her from the sweet soft cushions of her lovely bed.  
It was one of these days where even loads of coffee couldn't fix her physical and mental exhaustion. Spending the entire day in the lab, expertimenting and testing new ideas was something she usually enjoyed. But due to her perfectionism, she had become so obsessed with improving her career, that all other activities like sleeping or eating started to feel like a waste of time.

Just a few weeks ago she had been accepted into the Ph.D. program of Blackwatch University and even though Angela was still a beginner, she had begun to double her work efforts in order to progress as quickly as possible. After all, she felt it right in her bones that she got everything it took to easily make it, probably even faster than any normal student, yet it still wasn't fast enough for her. Following in her parents' footsteps of being a doctor, was something she had been dreaming about since she was child.

For that reason the lab had slowly become her new home. The short coffee breaks she allowed herself du indulge in were the only 'entertaining' activity that she participated in. Other medical students always avoided her, leaving the lab hours before Angela did. Maybe they found her kind of weird or even unsocial, but she couldn't care less. She had plenty of other problems to care about and the biggest one was this affecting lack of sleep.

Today Angela had only lasted until lunchtime, when the tiredness became so overwhelming, that she had almost passed out during her coffee break. If she had her way, Angela would still be standing there, but the fear of messing up was just too great. And oddly enough, all of her scheduled activities for tomorrow had been mysteriously canceled, like someone knew she could use a day off from work. Angela couldn't complain this time, nor would she question anything like she usually did. Her body was more than happy to rest for a while.

She sighed relieved, when her apartment door finally opened. All her belongings fell carelessly to the ground, the greeting words of her roommate were simply ignored. Angela didn't even care to take her shoes off when she slumped, face first, right into her bed. With her eyes already closed she took in a deep breath through the fabric of her yellow pillow case. The workload that was waiting for her was already forgotten. Unfortunately there was another thing Angela had totally forgotten. And she usually never forgot anything.

Her beloved roommate Olivia was still in the same room, trying to talk to her. Damn it.

Olivia herself, or 'Sombra' like she wanted to be called, was also a model student with knowledge about technology that was really out of this world. But unfortunately she could also be annoying as hell. And Angela really couldn't have any of this right now, but ignoring her was making everything worse. Olivia's words became louder and louder, until she could feel another weight bouncing on her matress.

"Amiga!! You have to wake up!! Please please please!!!"

"LET ME SLEEP! For fuck's sake!!", Angela growled, pressing her face deeper into the pillow, her eardrums almost burst from Sombra's loud squealing.

"No!! You can't! Look, we are invited!!"

"If this is another one of those stupid campus parties. I'm not coming and I've already told you..."

"Hell, no!", Olivia interrupted,"We are invited to Professor O'Deorain's famous dinner party!!"

"What?!?!", shocked, she pushed herself up and stared at her grinning roomate.

Professor O'Deorain from the veterinary department was famous for throwing her exclusive dinner parties. Intellectuals and academics from all over the world traveled to the city just to attend this event. And only those who had one of the famous purple envelopes, like the ones Olivia was holding right now, could participate.

Angela was so exited. But why on earth was she chosen?! She had wished for this kind of invitation since she had first set foot on the university grounds, but she had never set her hopes too high because she always thought that she wouldn't be special enough. After all, the name Angela Ziegler was still unknown in the medical field. Maybe this could finally be a chance to introduce herself to the famous medical scientists she had always admired.

"Do you know who is coming?!", Angela asked, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Hmm... I've heard that Doctor Vaswani is coming..."

"Oh mein Gott. I love her research so much! Especially her thesis about prosthetic mechanisms was out of this world!!!"

"I know, I know, you love her chica, please just calm your pretty tits. The people are not important. It's the food, Angela. The fucking exquisite food. Moira's cooking is out of this world!"

"Oh? Moira?", Angela raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Haha, I mean professor O'Deorain!", Olivia suddenly played nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"I thought you are dating this French Professor, what was her name again?"

"I still am, but... professor O'Deorain is...", was there a little blush on Sombra's face? Angela had never seen her like that before.

"She is what?"

"Uhm... how should I say this... She's a total ladykiller. Even Amelie has the hots for her. She almost asked the prof if she's interested in a threesome, hahaha!"

"Oh Gott, Olivia! Too many details! Please, she can't be this good! Just tell me more about the dinner, it's your second time there."

"That's true. The first time she invited Amelie and me. We had no idea what to expect. The people there were famous for different kind of things, everyone was relaxed, chatting about stuff, bla bla.... But as I already said, that wasn't important. It's the food! You'll never taste meat like that!"

"B...but... I'm a vegetarian. You know that...", Angela mumbled.

"I know, I know. I've told the prof a lot about you the last time. So she knows and will consider this! She was so excited to meet you and asked a lot of stuff about you."

"What? Why? I'm just an unkown student..."

"Angela... you are the youngest person in Blackwatch history, that was acctepted into the Ph.D. program. EVERYONE knows you!!"

"No... way..."

"Trust me. You are famous on campus. And if you want to impress, you should dress up, chica!"

"Verdammt, I have nothing fancy enough to wear..."

"Then it's time for some shopping! Wohoo!", Sombra jumped from the bed excitedly, trying to pull Angela's lifeless body with her.

Angela groaned, annoyed. Gone was her so desired rest.

* * *

If Angela had to choose between a postmortem examination or shopping, she would definitely always pick the first. She hated shopping, hated the loud crowded places, the burning pain in her feet and her roommate that was racing from one store to another. Angela thought she'd never seen hell before, but she was so, so wrong. The only thing to be thankful for was Sombra's help with picking the right outfit, because fashion was something that Angela had never understood. Her favourite pair of jeans and a black turtleneck were everything she needed. Simple and comfortable. That's how she'd always liked it.

However, it took them two damn hours to finally find the right dress, of course in one of the pricy stores that Sombra had recommended. It was made of a champagne-coloured soft fabric, hugging her curves tightly. It was the shortest dress Angela had ever worn, ending just above her knees, but covering her thighs just enough so that it would still be decent. The dress alone was so expensive that she had to use half of the savings from her former part-time jobs. But if this would help her to stand out, it would be totally worth it. After all, her first introduction needed to be as impactful as possible.

Her roommate also insisted on buying a matching pair of lingerie; skimpy, white and lacy with machting garters, holding creme-coloured stockings. When Angela was about to protest, both the underwear and her credit card were ripped out of her hand. The cash register's ringing and Angela's whimpering were the only sounds, echoing through the store.

When they finally left the last shop, right into the fresh air, Angela resisted the urge to curse aloud. Merely a little sigh escaped her lips, the load of shopping bags was hanging carelessly over her shoulders. Inside, Angela was still a little proud of herself that she had endured all this nonsense til the end, because to her it felt quite similar to surviving the apocalypse.

"Come on, hurry Sombra! I want to go home and sleep!"

The other girl raised an eyebrow, her typical cocky smirk spread all over her face. Angela already felt annoyed, she must have missed something important. Again.

"What?!"

"Ay, pobrecita! There won't be any sleep for you tonight. We have two hours to get ready for the dinner party.“

„The dinner is today?!! Noooo!“, Angela whined, her throbbing feet were already killing her slowly.

„Stop whining and let's go. We have to work on your hair and make-up! Just think of it like one of those horrible makeover shows you enjoy so much, chica!“, Sombra laughed, her arm swung over Angelas shoulder.

„Sometimes... you scare me!“

* * *

Honestly, Angela had always wondered why she tried to torture herself so much. Even when the results were mostly satisfying, the suffering would be with her til the very end. But despite all this stress, she never dared to show her true emotions. She would always be polite, show interest and smile. The only exception was Olivia, her closest and only true friend, where Angela could always behave like herself.

„What the fuck Oliv, that hurts! You should cut those lethal fingernails already!“

„Stop whining chica, we're almost finished. Let me just fix your hair a bit...“

"You have been fixing my hair for over half an hour! Pleaaase just finish this quickly!", Angela squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Sitting still had never been something she was good at, especially when Olivia's killer nails were so close to her face. She was sure that someday she would lose an eye because of those.

"Just this little strand and I'm... done! Hah!", Olivia's tongue slightly stuck out from between her lips when she walked a few steps back, "Dios mio, chica! YOU LOOK SO HOT! I would totally bang you! Come, look at yourself!"

Angela just rolled her eyes and let Sombra guide her into their bathroom until she stood in front of the giant mirror that was hanging right above the sink. For a moment Angela just gazed at her reflection, not sure if she really was that person she was seeing in front of her right now. Stunned, her eyes roamed over every detail, the pastell-coloured lips, the smokey eyeshadow and the loosely upswept hair, which was decorated by some creme-coloured flowers in the back. Olivia was right, she really looked good and she really couldn't believe that it was even possible for her to look this elegant.

"O...Oliv... Wow. Thank you so much!", Angela stuttered, still a bit overwhelmed.

"See! You'll totally be the star of the night! Even Moira will be swooning over you!!"

"Ach Quatsch! I thought Professor O'Deorain is the one who gets all the ladies."

"Well, it's actually the opposite. All the girls want her, but she never has shown any interest in someone. I've never seen her with another person, but I'm sure that you will catch her interest!"

"Hah, what a joke. I'm sure that won't happen. And even if she's interested, that doesn't mean that I'm attracted to her!"

"Have you seen yourself, Angie?! You are like a living angel! Everyone will fall for you! And trust me, Moira is so your type. It will be fun to see you crumble when she opens the door!", the smugness in Olivia's voice and her typical smirk made Angela whine again. Her roommate's confidence was something Angela feared the most, but she still won't believe that she was right with her assumption.

"Hm. How about a bet, then?"

"A bet???", Olivia's eyes widened, she had always been the type who likes to gamble and Angela knew it.

"Yes. If you are so sure that I will crumble in front of professor O'Deorain, why not bet on it? I'll buy you dinner tomorrow, if you win!"

"And what happens if I lose? I know that won't happen, but just to be sure..."

"You have to tell the professor about your little threesome idea during the dinner."

"Holy shit, chica!", somehow Olivia's eyes went even wider, but barely two seconds later her shocked expression was gone and her pokerface slipped back into place. "You've got me with this one, but sure why not?! Urgh, now I have to think about an expensive restaurant while getting ready."

Angela rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!! And now get ready, we have to leave soon!"

"Be right back!"

A sigh escaped Angela's lips when Olivia retreated into her room, she was wondering if her roommate might be right. But even if everything she said was true, Angela's pride would still be there, denying her own demise.

"Yeah, I can totally do this!", Angela told herself, desperately ignoring her pounding heart and the strange feeling that was building in her stomach.

Angela glanced into the mirror for one last time and left the bath. She deperately tried to collect her thoughts while she waited for Olivia, rehearsing all the dialogues she might have tonight. Her mind created all kinds of different scenarios and at some point she felt a bit more calmer, a bit more confident. And when she was finally sure that she had everything under control, Olivia interrupted her flow of thoughts.

"Let's go, amiga! The driver is already waiting!", Olivia spun around, wearing a very short, tight purple dress.

"We have a driver?"

"Of course. Moira took care of everything."

"Alright then, lead the way!", Angela responded, feeling her nervousness slowly returning.

* * *

Angela was speechless as a huge black limousine came down the street, parking right in front of them. The door of the driver's side opened and a huge grey-haired man in a black suit stepped out of the car. He was so ridiculously tall, that even the huge limousine looked like a little toy next to him. Angela was wondering how he could possibly fit in there.

"Good evening, Ladies. My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm. Miss O'Deorain wanted me to pick you up!", he smiled warmly.

Olivia just nodded and slid into the car, while Angela hesitated for a moment. She stared at Reinhardt shyly, whispering a quiet "Danke". In return, Reinhardt looked at her quite puzzled, but his smile returned after a few seconds.

"Are you from Germany pretty lady?"

"Haha, no. Actually I'm Swiss but sometimes, especially when I'm nervous, I start babbeling in German."

"Das ist ja großartig! It's been so long since I could talk to someone in my native language. Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen! And don't be nervous, Miss O'Deorain is very kind and friendly to every new guest!"

"It's nice to meet you, too! Mein Name ist Angela.", her shoulders were gripped by big calussed hands, pulling her into a strong hug. She froze for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact, but after a while she just snickered while she tried to pull her arms around his huge body.

"Angela! What a pretty name! I'm really glad I've met you. Please take a seat and enjoy the ride, little lady!", his smile was so bright and warm when he held the door open. It was so infectious, that even Angela could feel her lips liftig upwards while she slipped inside.

In the meantime, Olivia was already having a good time, sipping at some martini from the limousine's minibar. Angela shook her head when she saw that the bottle was already half empty as she slumped into the seat right next to her. Fortunately, Olivia could always hold her liquor, it was almost impossible to get her drunk. Angela had often asked her, if she could examine this magical liver but of course her roommate always declined. Sadly.

"Here chica, drink up!", Olivia had filled another glass, holding it in front of Angela's face.

"I can't Oliv. I had nothing to eat today and I'm not interested in joining an exclusive dinner party totally wasted."

"You're so boring, or maybe too afraid to lose the bet when you're a little tipsy?"

Angela wanted to object, but was interrupted by loud tunes which suddenly echoed through the entire car. It seemed that Reinhardt had started his own little playlist when he set the limousine's engine to work. And worst of all, he seemed to love those stereotypical German songs.

"Urgh, didn't see that coming... Can you please play some good music, Rein? Maybe something with proper bass beats?", Oliva groaned, already annoyed.

"Ah, you kids today with your techno music. You should enjoy the classics, like Hasselhoff!“, Reinhardt answered through the communication system from the drivers seat.

„I need a drink...“

Angela just laughed at Olivia's reaction. Sure, she was right. This kind of music was totally horrifying, but it also brought back pleasant memories of her past. In her youth, Angela had been in Germany quite often because of her parents' work and sometimes they would visit those typical town fairs, where this kind of music was always played in the backgrounds.

„Aw come on Oliv, let him have some fun! The drive can't be that long!“

„Yeah, yeah... whatever...“

The rest of the drive went, as already expected, pretty smoothly. Reinhardt and Angela were casually chatting in German, while Olivia mixed one martini after another. From time to time, Angela would gaze out of the window to see where they were heading to. And it seemed that professor O'Deorain lived in a quiet suburban part of the city.

They finally came to a halt in front of what looked like an old warehouse. From the street the building seemed inconspicious, dull, almost abandoned. The old brickwork was crumbling, shabby wood framed the windows, the giant iron door was covered in rust and the once red paint had surrendered to the weather conditions of many years. She knew that Reinhardt worked for Professor O'Deorain but somehow Angela had the urge to ask him, if he was sure he had brought them to the right adress.

Sceptically, she turned to Olivia to ask her instead but she was already leaving the car. Angela took a deep breath and quickly followed her outside. They both hugged Reinhardt goodbye, his lips formed a quiet 'good luck' to Angela and then he went back to the car.  
Luck was something she could definitely use, but more than luck, Angela wished her heart would stop beating so painfully in her chest.

"Are you ready, chica?", Olivia asked playfully.

"As ready as I can be!"

* * *

She really didn't expect the door to open so quickly, after Olivia had knocked just once. A tall slender women was standing right in the doorframe, smirking playfully. The black suit she was wearing fit her just right, a silky purple tie accentuated her pale neck just perfectly. And then there also was this beautiful hair, fiery red strands, stricly styled backwards. Angela already felt an unpleasant dryness in her throat. When her eyes met those beautiful heterochromatic ones for the first time, it felt like everything around her vanished.

"Good evening, ladies. Please step inside.", her low, powerful voice sounded so smooth, that Angela was already shivering.

Olivia just giggled nervously like a little schoolgirl meetig her celebrity crush. A quiet "Hi" was the only word she spoke before she rushed inside. Of course, Angela tried to do the same but she was suddenly blocked by the hosts tall frame.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Ziegler. I'm professor O'Deorain.", Angela briefly forgot to breathe when she felt the professors soft lips brushing her knuckles, "You look so beautiful tonight." Her gentle smile was really out of this world.

Scheiße. Olivia had been so damn right. This woman was an absolute stunner. "I...I... Thank you for inviting me! It's an honour, professor O'Deorain!", Angela blurted out, her words rumbling while her face felt like it was burning.

  
So much about impactful introduction's... great. And worst of all, she had to buy Olivia dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy about any feedback!  
Chapter one will take a bit longer, because my proofreader is on vacation. Haha
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ProfessorStret1) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/professorstretch)
> 
> (Recently I'm more active on Twitter ^^)


End file.
